


Ever So Loyal

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Ever So Loyal

Teddy knew from the moment James turned sixteen that he could never be left alone in a room with him. He was pure temptation and Teddy was lost from the start.

He watched silently as James first chased anything in a skirt, then after leaving school, seemed to realize he was more the dragonhide trouser type. Teddy couldn’t count the number of times he’d pulled James up off the bar floor, Floo’d him home, and tucked him into bed.

James called him ‘Ever so loyal Teddy’ and slapped him on the back before dragging him back out every Saturday night.

~*~

Teddy had nearly given up hope. He _was_ tired of watching James rubbing up against every man he could find. Except James was ‘his’. He would protect him, make sure no one hurt him, wait for him for as long as it took.

Throwing back his drink, Teddy took the dance floor, determined to have a good time while he kept an eye on James. 

When ‘tall and blond’ pinched Teddy’s arse, Teddy was shocked to suddenly find an armful of James.

“Let’s go,” James whispered as he nipped Teddy’s jaw.

Perhaps there was something to be said for loyalty.


End file.
